The popularity of the game of golf, and golf related games, has increased dramatically in the past two decades. This is illustrated by the fact that golf video games are among the most popular. Additionally, golf games that incorporate features and attributes more similar to the actual game of golf are becoming increasingly popular. One such game, known as the Arnold Palmer Indoor Golf Game (APIGG) has been around for years. The APIGG incorporates a putter length shaft having a permanent replica of the famous golfer Arnold Palmer attached at the end.
The APIGG device incorporates a grip at one end of the shaft for the player to hold in their hands. The APIGG device includes a finger trigger device conveniently positioned so that the index finger of a user easily fits into the trigger while the user grips the device as if they are gripping a conventional putter. The trigger is connected to a rod located inside the shaft so that as the user pulls the trigger toward the grip end of the shaft, or pushes the trigger toward the replica, the rod slides up and down inside the shaft. The end of the rod is connected to a linear gear that meshes with a rotary gear located within the player replica. The rotary gear rotates the shoulders and arms of the replica player to simulate an actual golf swing. The present swing of the APIGG device is generic and not representative of Arnold Palmer, the player that the replica is supposed to resemble.
While the APIGG device has been incredibly successful, it does have some weaknesses. Firstly, users of the game are often playing a 9-hole or 18-hole match with up to four users utilizing the same APIGG device. Generally all four players don't want to be the same Arnold Palmer replica. This is akin to playing the game of Monopoly with all players being represented by the thimble. Therefore, there has been a need for a device that allows the users to easily change the replica players during the contest so that each user may be represented by a different player.
Secondly, the APIGG device has a generic swing that does not mimic the swing of the player being represented. A need exists for a method of easily customizing the swing characteristics of a particular replica, namely the length of the backswing and follow-through, to mimic the actual swing of the player being represented, while still allowing for economical mass production of the components. Thirdly, users of the current APIGG device must always have extra golf balls in their pockets and repeatedly bend down to properly position a new ball in front of the club of the golfer replica. Therefore, the need exists for a ball storage and distribution system that discharges a ball close to the golfer replica as needed.
Fourthly, the rigid body of the APIGG player makes it difficult to achieve the proper player replica stance as clubs of longer or shorter length are used. For instance, when the replica golfer is fitted with the longest club, the driver, the player must reduce the angle between the shaft and the ground to accommodate for the longer club and achieve a swing that sweeps across the location of the ball. As a result of reducing this angle the toes of the replica golfer are up in the air, thus not flush with the ground. Conversely, when short clubs such as a wedge or putter are used, the heels of the replica golfer are up in the air to properly strike the ball with the club. The present invention solves the weaknesses of the APIGG.